Zarran Thakrre
Zarran Thakrre was a Jedi Knight and member of the reformed Jedi Order. He was present on Midpoint Station when the Jedi were called to meet, and determine how to deal with the joint Gait and Xen'Chi threats. Later, he traveled to Onderon with the other Jedi to help build the praxeum there. When the Xen'Chi attacked Taylon, Zarran had been relocated there to help defend the city from the threat. The battle nearly cost him his life, as was true with all the Jedi there. However, thanks to New Republic intervention, his life was spared. Biography Zarran was born on Iridonia several years before the Battle of Yavin. There he grew up as most Zabraks do, learning to become a warrior and mercenary. He was already a well-honed warrior at the time of the Battle of Yavin, and amongst the elite of his colony, thanks to his sensitivity to the Force. His potential, however, was not recognized until a year after Yavin, when a Jedi Knight found the Zabrak warrior. Zarran was a fierce combatant, but ultimately kind and compassionate. The Jedi Knight recognized his potential immediately and took him in for training. Zarran's mater died around 10 ABY, and the apprentice took it upon his own to complete his training. He sought out wisdom from Jedi, both living and dead, intent on becoming a Knight. Through these unorthodox methods, it was surprising that the Zabrak did not fall to the Dark Side. Eventually, when he arrived on Midpoint to answer the call sent out by Jedi Masters of the reforming Jedi Order, he was granted the rank of Jedi Knight. He traveled to Onderon with the Jedi Order, and helped build the praxeum there. He also participated in, and instructed a couple of his own, classes. This participation granted him invaluable experience, which would be tested a couple months later when the call was sent out for Jedi to travel to the City of the Jedi. The call was sent out in response to a failed attack led by the Dark Jedi Kamulos. Zarran was amongst the Jedi who volunteered to travel to Taylon. The call proved to be excellent timing, as not long after the Jedi assembled had the Xen'Chi assaulted the world. Thankfully, Zarran survived the attack with some minor wounds that have since healed. He joined the host of Jedi who opted to stay on the planet as a protector of Taylon, and the City of the Jedi, and became a member of the Guardians of Life. Zarran would later participate in the Hunt for Sion, as well as the Battle of Chil'a'Chin. He was an accomplished warrior and skilled Jedi by the time Darth Trayus attacked the world in 17 ABY, and was among the Jedi that managed to survive the Crimson Empire's and Sith Brotherhood's onslaught. Skills and Abilities Zarran is a melee specialist, honing his skills with a blue double-bladed lightsaber. A master of Fast and Medium styles, and proficient in Strong, Zarran's skills as a duelest are well-honed. He has been learning Juyo from Jedi Master Cazzik Wyn and Jar'Kai from Master Rayatryn Jeib, and upon completion of his training in this form of lightsaber combat, he will be a well-versed warrior. In addition to his melee skills, Zarran also employs telekinetic Force powers to aid him in battle. He typically uses reflex-enhancing abilities, but will also defy gravity through enhanced jumps, Force Pushes, and even blaster bold deflection. To some, he could be considered a Jedi variant (if not also a weaker one) of the famed Darth Maul. Category:CharactersCategory:CaddenCategory:City of the JediCategory:Guardians of LifeCategory:Jedi OrderCategory:ZabrakCategory:Jedi Order Characters